ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Azmuth (Classic)
{{Charbox |image = Azmuth1.jpg |name = Azmuth |voice = Robert David Hall (Secrets of the Omnitrix) Jeff Bennett (Ben 10: Alien Force) |age = possibly more than 100 |1st appearance = Ben 10 Secret of the Omnitix |affiltration = DNA Force |alias = The Omnitrix Creator |species = Galvan |home-planet = Galvan Prime |body = Humanoid |power = Super intelligence |occupation = Omnitrix's Inventor |ability = Genius-Level Intellect |relative = Myaxx, Ben, Tetrax Azmuth is a character in the Ben 10 series. History Creator of the Omnitrix and Primus and the leader of the "DNA Force Group" (a group of guardians of the Omnitrix, that avoid to get its powers in wrong hands such Vilgax), Azmuth (voiced by Robert David Hall) is a Galvan, the same species as Grey Matter, that appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Azmuth's intelligent findings have made a respected scientist to even the other Galvan. He is also a trusted advisor among The Plumbers. Azmuth is very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe (including him), simply because he didn't believe the universe to be worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix to so the aliens of the universe would have better understand of each other, but people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pesimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. He's also very paranoid, evidenced by his creation of the Omnitix's self-destruct system and the great pains he takes to hide his world from the rest of the universe. However, he lightens up and repairs the Omnitrix for Ben, unlocking a new alien form, Way Big in the process. He abandons Xenon after it is attacked, taking his assistant Myaxx with him. Azmuth seems to be quite old, as he has a beard and walks with a cane. Azmuth returned in Ben 10: Alien Force in "Good Copy, Bad Copy". He revealed that Albedo used to be another of his assistants and he came to retrieve the Omnitrix copy created by Albedo. Azmuth states that only one Omnitrix is allowed in the universe. Azmuth returns yet again in Ben 10: Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1 and War of the Worlds: Part 2 The Force Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 and Primus. Azmuth briefly wields the Omnitrix in order to protect planet Primus from Vilgax, but is defeated and Vilgax takes the Omnitrix from him. Azmuth himself contributes his defeat to his "skills being a little rusty". He is saved by Ben who mannages to trick Vilgax by showing him how to use the Omnitrix. Ben gets Vilgax to transform into Goop allowing Ben to get the upper hand & remove the Omnitrix from Vilgax. After Vilgax is defeated, Ben asks Azmuth if this has made up for trying to tamper with the Omnitrix in "The Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1," Azmuth tells Ben that he believes the Omnitrix is in good hands. 'Trivia' * Azmuth's name may be a nod to Isaac Asimov, an American author and professor of biochemistry best known for his works of science fiction. Aliens, space travel, robots, and various extraterrestrial themes are featured in his stories, though it's more likely a reference to the directional term "azmuth", which means towards a direction or object. * In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, his loops on his shoulders cloth was golden. In Alien Force, his loop changed from golden to silver loops on his sholders. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Heroes Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens